Simply Perfection
by elizabeth-houdini3618
Summary: Edward is lost in thought, and Bella watches him from across the room. Hehe, hopefully it's better than this summary is making it sound. Another short oneshot, Bella POV.


**_A/N_ _This was just a little muse that came to me. It's pretty short, like everything else I write, haha. It's almost like a character development thing. I just wanted to try and get a clearer picture in my head of how I see Edward. _**

Edward sat in the chair across the room, staring out of the window. He was obviously lost in thought, and I had to wonder what he was thinking about. He had lived such a long time, and his knowledge was so great, it was usually impossible to even conceive what may be bothering him. But at times like these, it was easy to tell what he was thinking. At least to me, that is. There was no crease on his forehead, because his brow was not furrowed in thought. A soft smile played at his beautiful lips, and a tender expression came over his face. His normally warm, caramel eyes held a sparkle, similar to the way his skin glittered in the sun, and I imagined that if I placed my hand over his heart, I would almost feel a faint heartbeat. It was quite clear to me that he was reminiscing about his human life, probably thinking about his family.

Once in a while, a slight frown would tug at his cold lips as he tried to grasp at a particularly elusive memory. As a vampire, he had excellent senses, and I was almost surprised he hadn't felt me staring at him. Normally, I didn't like to be so far away from him – far, being all the way across the Cullen's sitting room – but right now, I didn't mind it so much. As he didn't sleep, I had never had the opportunity to watch him without him knowing, and I fully intended to take advantage of this one.

I allowed myself to study his angelic features. With a small smile, my eyes swept over his coppery hair. It was messy – as messy as Edward would ever let it get – and stuck up slightly in the front. Oh, how I would love to run my fingers through it! I stared for a moment longer at its perfection, then dragged my eyes down to his face.

I subtly admired his somewhat angular features. His strong jaw was relaxed, and I fancied myself tracing the edge with my finger, gently kissing the line along to his lips. I loved his lips. Loved how they felt against mine. So cold and dead – like marble – yet they made me feel so hot, and alive.

My eyes slid next to his perfect nose – really, I've never seen such a _perfect _nose – and then up to his eyes. He still didn't notice my blatant staring as I carefully observed his eyes. For someone who was dead, his eyes held so much life. I think his eyes are my favourite. They are topaz coloured, like the rest of the Cullen's, but I could easily think of a million more cheesy adjectives: warm, caramel, tawny, golden orbs. Two fiery yellow suns, forever hung in his perfect angel's face. And how he looked at me with those eyes! He could be seductive and charming, and he knew it. When he looked at me like that, I melted inside, and he liked to take advantage of this. But he could also gaze at me with such warmth and affection, so innocently – he couldn't have know how it affected me. And I'd also seen his eyes darken with passion. And I don't think he had any idea how that affected me either.

_Breathe Bella! _I silently chuckled at the irony. That was usually Edward's favourite thing to say to me, besides "I love you". He reminded me of that about a million times a day. Like I could forget. I did forget to breathe however. It happened more often than you might think. I suppose I was lucky that I had Edward here to remind me.

I felt slightly guilty about it, but allowed my eyes to wander appreciatively over his broad shoulders, and cold, hard chest. They flew back up, and paused at his neck. He had the most delicious throat. I could easily picture myself tracing, kissing, maybe a gentle bite. If he had blood, I was sure it would be the sweetest in the world. Whoa, where'd that come from? Maybe there was some reasoning behind Edward's not wanting to change me.

I felt a warm blush rise on my cheeks, which must have been what finally got Edward's attention. He looked up at me, and I averted my eyes, and instead looked back into his beautiful face. He looked inquisitive, but decided to let it go. I was extremely grateful that he could not read my mind at that particular moment. His eyes had cleared of whatever thoughts he had been having, and he looked at me warmly. I melted, and silently gave up on ever trying to resist him. He must have noticed my dreamy expression though, because he gave a deep chuckle, and patted the seat beside him.

I flew to his side so quickly, I might have had vampire speed. Immediately, I cuddled up to him, and he wrapped his cool arms around me. It had been far too long away from him – across the room, that is – and he seemed to notice it too. He brought my palm to his lips and kissed it gently, then whispered in my ear, "I love you". I turned in his arms, and used my finger to trace his jaw line, then placed a tender kiss just below his ear.

"I know," I whispered back. I felt, more than saw, the smirk spread across his face, then added delicately, "I love you too".


End file.
